


A Mouthful

by Bestbuds55



Series: Oral fixation (Cherry Magic) [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 2nd chapter smut, Anxiety, Comfort, Cute?, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff chapter 1, Kurosawa helping Adachi with his anxiety any way he can, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Washroom, after episode 3, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi spent the better part of the evening being nervous and wanting something to suck on. Kurosawa doesn't mind giving him something.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Oral fixation (Cherry Magic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174124
Comments: 45
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Episode 8 was possibly the best episode yet and it put me in the mood for something a little less pg. Hope you enjoy this and go watch episode 8 if you haven’t yet! 
> 
> Smut will be in chapter two, be used I ended up splitting it up so it was easier for me to focus on. :)

Adachi had been exceptionally brave that day, working up the courage and asking Kurosawa out to dinner. He hadn't done that before, not ever. It was unlike him to be so demanding or aggressive, but Adachi felt it necessary to make the move. Even if he ended up getting squashed in the elevator doors because of it. In the end, all the anxiety and semi pain was worth it because Kurosawa had rushed out to agree to go with him. 

It was actually pretty upsetting to him that they gotten interrupted and ended up with their entire company floor. Someone had closed a huge sale and they were throwing a party because of it. It was fine to skip out on these sort of things but the company would always send memos to say that anyone who did needed to be more of a team player. Adachi certainly didn't want to start recovering the semi harassing memos that his sempai did that time he skipped out because his wife wanted him home. No thank you.

So, Adachi did his best to chat to others even though he wasn't good at it and sipped almost uninterested on a beer. He didn't even like beer, but hadn't had the nerve to ask for something else. Kurosawa had separated from him almost immediately as different tables shouted over that he had to have a drink with them. No one had offered Adachi a seat, but Fujisaki had calmly waved at him and patted beside her. That was close enough for Adachi to slink over and plop down beside her. Fujisaki was always kind and almost a kindred spirit in not liking these events. 

Despite having a friendly face beside him, Adachi spent most of his time in silence. Drinking when people held up their glasses to clink together and nodding politely anytime he made eye contact with another person. Forty five minutes in and Adachi worked up the courage to excuse himself to the washroom. The prospect of being able to hide in there for awhile sounded nice. He didn't want to be the first want to leave, that person always got teased but he also didn't want to be here at all.

After a glance around Adachi was happy to note that the bathroom was empty. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and smacked himself lightly in the face with both hands. It did nothing for his motivation of going back there, so he did it again. It changed nothing just like the first time and Adachi pouted at himself in the mirror. Now his cheeks were a bit red and he'd done nothing to solve the social anxiety issue. 

Why was he putting himself through this when he could be happy at home by now? Oh yeah, he wanted to get along with the people he worked with. He also didn't want to seem like a loser in front of Kurosawa. It seemed counterproductive after he'd successfully asked him out. Hopefully they could do that dinner thing another night; provided that Kurosawa doesn't change his mind!

Even with all these excuses, staying in this bustling bar doesn't really feel worth it at this moment. It's just after 8 pm, the usual time when he'll pull out some art materials and a etch for the night. That always helped clear his mind for the coming day and relax for sleep. He'd have to skip it tonight; it would take to long to get home with his commute. That thought made him sad, and he sniffled at his own reflection in the mirror. 

He didn't want to skip the drawing point of his day; it was nearly the only thing he looked forward to! Not even seeing Kurosawa smile at him brought him the joy he got from sketching his daily experiences. Though, over the last few weeks he'd drawn Kurosawa an increasing amount. Adachi reasoned every time that it was because Kurosawa was exceptionally handsome, but the real truth was that the other man seemed to just always be on his mind. Another smack to his cheeks brought him back to reality, unfortunately still in the dingy restroom of a bar that he didn't want to be at.

Adachi checked his pockets for a hard candy to suck on, but found he didn't have anything left. He knew that he should've bought more this morning, but had been running so late that he hadn't dared. It was just a shame that he didn't have anything to suck on right now. Having something in his mouth always made him feel better about his every day anxieties. A little something sweet to distract him or something with a bit of weight to keep him in the present moment. He knew it was weird, but everyone around him just thought he had a sweet tooth. In truth he just liked having something to focus on, other then whatever social one he was in.

It was to the point that he was considering sucking on his own fingers for a little while until he calm down, but he was still nervous about someone coming in. Adachi chewed on his lip and looked in the mirror again. He looked tired, even in his own eyes. Redden cheeks made him look more drunk then he was. If he used his thumb then, if he got caught he could play it off as being drunk. People did strange things out while they were drunk, right? Fujisaki wouldn't tell that he'd only had half a beer after almost an hour. Though, she might think him weird and he might lose his person to sit next to at these party things.

She might not even nod at him at work after that and though they never really talked, he considered Fujisaki a friend. He would have told her about his date with Kurosawa had it actually happened! Losing her as a workplace friend would be upsetting. Not having anything in his mouth and going back out to face the crowd would be ten times worse. 

His troubled mind gave him no more resistance and Adachi brought his fingers up to trace his own lips. It was innocent but here alone in the bathroom of a bar, it seems so dirty. Like he was being naughty. Oh, but it was so worth it though because the moment those fingers slide on his own tongue, Adachi felt all his troubles melt away. It was just so good. He closed his eyes to just focus on the feeling for a moment, groaning quietly. Yes, this was a good choice to make.

Two fingers, pushing deep. Weighing down and making him salivate around them. All his troubles melted into the foreground, a pleasant haze covering them from view. He'd switch to the promised thumb in a minute, savoring the length of the ring and middle instead. This was so much better then small candies. He wished he could always have fingers deep in his mouth. No one would try and talk to him with his mouth so thoroughly preoccupied. 

The thumb was good to, but not as long. Though, he liked that he could push it all the way in and not worry about a gag reflex. Not that he was planning on gagging himself. Not here anyway, maybe in the privacy of his own home he would push deep and figure out if it felt just as nice as he figured it would.

"Adachi?" A voice questioned from just behind him and Adachi jumped from the suddenness of it. He hadn't even heard the door open, he'd been so focused on his own fingers.

Adachi struggled with pulling the thumb out, wanting it more than ever. He gave up the struggle quickly, deciding it much to late if he'd already been seen. That was Kurosawa's voice, because of course it was. Was he checking up on him? Adachi nodded a tiny bit in the other man's direction, too embarrassed to really look.

"Did you run out of candies?" Kurosawa asked like he had somehow already knew the problem. Maybe he did, Adachi wasn't really sure just how long the other man and had had an eye on him. How far back did it go? Adachi nodded and his lips wobbled a bit as he tried to remain calm.

"I forgot to buy more this morning." Adachi admitted, finally looking up. Kurosawa was of course as handsome as ever, even with that slightly worried look on his face. Adachi was sure he looked a absolute mess, with spit covered fingers that refused to fill leave his mouth and slightly beaten cheeks. He pulled his thumb out in shame and shuffled his feet, upset.

He should know better then to smack himself in the face, but hadn't been able to help it in those moments. It's not like he did it as much as he used to. In high school and through college he'd smack himself hard enough and enough times to bruise. It had been Tsuge to help him stop doing that years ago. Suggesting that maybe he should preoccupy his mouth with something instead of hitting. Adachi considered Tsuge to be his best friend ever since. 

"I could help you sneak out if you want to go." Kurosawa very kindly offered and Adachi would have took him up on the offer if someone else hadn't also walked in. That's right, he'd actually nearly forgotten they were in a public washroom. He swallowed harshly and put his thumb back in his mouth, not sure of what else to do.

He shook lightly and shuffled away from the sinks to be out of the way of the other guy. Kurosawa grabbed onto his wrist and pull Adachi to him. He didn't resist the pull and it turned into a bit of a hug. Adachi's face fit nicely into the crevice of Kurosawa's neck. He sniffled because he was sad, and not because he wanted to know what that part of Kurosawa's skin smelt like.

'There has to be something I can do to help, is the finger enough?' Kurosawa thought immediately, while listening to more footsteps outside. 

Kurosawa had always been attentive and kind, but this was almost to much. He just seemed to care for Adachi and wanted to do what was best for him always. He deserved better then Adachi shaking against him like a leaf. Kurosawa didn't nothing but continue to calm Adachi, rubbing a hand at his back in a continuous motion.

Adachi shivered from the contact and looked at the door. He didn't want to be seen by anyone else like this. It took some time to calm the panic when he got like this too. He felt trapped in a cage that wasn't even really there. And he was trapping Kurosawa there with him by not letting go. He was so selfish. 

"Wanna hide." He murmured around the thumb and pressed even farther into Kurosawa's collarbone. 

The other man was fast moving as he opened one of the stalls and crowded both of them in there together. The door to the stall had barely closed before another person stumbled into the bathroom. Adachi shivered and nuzzled at Kurosawa, feeling better to be simply out of sight from prying eyes.

They were pressed together in a small confined space, but Adachi barely took notice. The thumb really wasn't enough. He just felt so needy, and yet wasn't sure what he needed. Was he drunk? What was his feeling? He looked at Kurosawa for guidance, because he felt helpless to figure it out alone.

'Don't look at me with those big innocent eyes Adachi, it's so hard to hold back as it is. Do you feel how pressed together we are? God, you're so gorgeous like this.' Kurosawa thought, shifting a bit and wrapping his arms around Adachi for a hug. 

Adachi's overactive mind pulsed with need, but he wasn't sure for what. He never had it this bad before, did it have something to do with these newly developed powers? Like a side effect of some kind? Or was it the simple closeness of Kurosawa making it worse? Some new form of anxiety that developed from being to close to someone far to handsome? That sounded ridiculous, but there wasn't a lot of options to chose from.

He wiggled around in Kurosawa's grip to attempt to be more comfortable only to freeze when something became absolutely obvious. Kurosawa was at least halfway hard pressed against him! Adachi froze the moment he realized and could physically tell that Kurosawa held his breath. This was new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a blow job happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So the original plan was to write and post this on Monday, but it was crazy slow at work so I ended up sitting down and writing it all tonight. Hope you enjoy, I’m gonna be working on something else for Monday. 😘

"Kurosawa?" Adachi questioned around his own thumb. He kind of wanted to wiggle a bit more, just to be sure he was feeling what he thought he was feeling. Of course, that would be extremely inappropriate if it turned out to be Kurosawa's dick. Adachi kind of wanted to do it anyways. What was wrong with him?

'Oh God, he knows. Sorry Adachi, this is not how I planned to let you know that I like you.' Kurosawa thought, looking up towards the ceiling. Even in the technical privacy of his own mind, Kurosawa sounded miserable. As if he was in some way the embarrassing one between the two of them.

With Kurosawa preoccupied with looking at the ceiling, Adachi took a moment to assess the situation. Kurosawa was embarrassed, but not pulling away in the slightest. Adachi had a thumb pressed as deep into his mouth as he could get it and was drooling slightly because of it. Pressed fully to Kurosawa as he was, it meant that he was getting the collar of Kurosawa's smart shirt slightly damp. 

All of that considered, he still wanted looked down; curious enough that he wanted to get an actual look at the bulge. He sucked in a breath that Kurosawa could definitely feel him take and tilted his head downward to take a look. His nice suit was tight enough that Adachi could both feel and see a slight outline of the problem. His mouth watered more.

Oh, things were beginning to become clear. He wanted it in his mouth. Would Kurosawa let him? Adachi had zero experience with this kind of thing, but he still knew he had to ask first. One didn’t just drop to their knees and face plant into their friends crotch. Even if he really wanted to.

Adachi finally pulled his thumb out of his mouth and that caught Kurosawa's attention enough for him to look back down. He gently caressing Kurosawa's neck which seemed to get his attention real fast. Adachi wasn’t sure why he did that, but liked that the color in Kurosawa’s eyes seemed to darken when he did so. Was this what it was like to want somebody?

"I want to, would you be interested in?" That wasn't even close to being a full question, but luckily Kurosawa seem to catch the hint anyways. His eyes started over Adachi’s face and then downward to his own crotch. Like he didn’t believe that that suggestion had been real.

"Adachi, do you mean?" Kurosawa asked, also cutting off his words. Like neither one of them could quite say it out loud, but both still wanted it. Needed it. And it just so happened that Adachi could read minds through touch to give himself a tad more confidence that Kurosawa wanted if to. 

'Would it help to have me in your mouth? Is that what you're craving? I'd let you have it if you promise to come home with me after. I want to take good care of you.’ His thoughts echoed between them despite the nervous words. Adachi leaned fully against Kurosawa in response. Kurosawa was so kind and purely good; always ready to give Adachi exactly what he needed. Hopefully he got something enjoyable out of this too.

“Please!” Was all he was able to beg. He just wanted it so bad. Luckily Kurosawa seem to get with the program the moment after that and unbuckle his own pants. Adachi breathed harshly and just watched the act, unsure if it would be appropriate to reach out to help.

Adachi dropped slowly down to his knees and they had a moment where Kurosawa just stared at him with a look of wonder. For a minute though eyes tracing over him were enough, but then he turned his attention towards those unzipped pants. So close, but not yet. 

Adachi whined for lack of a better way to express himself and pressed his face into those open pants, not wanting to wait. It didn't matter if he hadn't done this before, he needed it. He took a heavy breath, as he buried into what was still clothed. Kurosawa was okay with this, was going to let him have it. Teach him how to be good and hopefully praise him for it. Adachi had never been this ready for anything in his life.

One of Kurosawa’s hands slammed into the metal door behind Adachi and the other quickly with himself out of his pants for him. The movement was rushed, like he also couldn’t believe this was happening. Adachi appreciated that he wasn’t the only one feeling crazy about this. He took everything in that he could have about that first moment. 

The way that hard cock looked in front of him, and the smell of it. How Kurosawa was slightly leaned over and braced to balance even though Adachi had yet to touch him. The expose skin was darker color than the rest of him and held a certain pinkness at the tip. Was it more sensitive at the tip or on the bulging vein? Though seeing cock was familiar to himself as he had one himself, Kurosawa’s was still somehow different.

He couldn’t stand not doing anything anymore and leaned forward to kitten lick it. Kurosawa jolted at the first touch, but held still the second letting Adachi set the pace and explore. He was happy about it because Adachi very much wanted to take his time before the fuller act. Also, he was a bit curious about the taste? A longer lick up the side, carefully tracing the angry looking vein gave him more confidence with his movements. It was nice to hear Kurosawa inhale harshly above him as well. 

He didn't waste any more time and with more confidence then he probably had ever had before, shoved his mouth down the engorged cock as far as he could manage in one go. Adachi was proud of himself that he was a bit further down than half. Really not bad for a first attempt. Kurosawa made a groaning sound that sounded a bit choked and painful so he quickly slid back off and looked up at him curiously.

"Was that all right?" He asked quietly, suddenly aware that he could hear somebody in the room at the sink. He felt body like he was having an out of body experience. That had just been a first taste and he already felt like he couldn’t live without it. Of course, he’d stop if Kurosawa wanted to but other then that he was going to have that magnificent cock down his throat. 

"Don't stop Adachi." Kurosawa nearly growled through gritted teeth and didn’t that send a jolt of arousal down Adachi’s spine. Had he ever heard such an amazingly hot sound before? The answer was no, but Adachi was going to do everything within his power to hear it again.

Adachi was excited to listen to Kurosawa’s demand, sliding his mouth deep down once again. This time he simply held his head there, enjoying the feeling of that heavy weight on his tongue. He held still there long enough that saliva pooled in his mouth. Without much thought to it he swallowed, despite his full mouth and it made Kurosawa’s hips stutter forward. 

The movement surprised him a bit, but Adachi was surprised to find that he liked it. He sputtered out a choke as it forced that hard cock deeper, and a bit down his throat for the first time. Oh, that was a sensation that he’d never thought he’d experience. Kurosawa pulled back into his original position and stilled. Adachi felt robbed of something that was indescribable, and still desperate for it again. He whined a bit and tried to copy the movement by bobbing his head. That was good too, but not quite the same.

'God, he loves this.' It took Adachi a moment to realize that that was Kurosawa’s thought and not his own.

After a long minutes of bobbing and sucking, a pleasant ache began to develop in his jaw. Was it weird to like that feeling? He desperately wanted Kurosawa to feel just as good as he was feeling, so he shoved his head even further down. All the way down. God, he could feel it in his throat now.

He gagged for only a moment, feeling messy tear jerk from his eyes. He swallowed everything and felt his throat contract around the hard object inside of it. Adachi had never felt perfect before this moment; until he took Kurosawa’s cock. 

Would Kurosawa be willing to let him do this again? He feared not being able to live without it now that he knew what it felt like. He’d barely even thought about things like this before he’d started talking to Kurosawa and now this was his world. He wanted it again and again, never stopping. 

A glance upward showed Kurosawa hunched over and looking more disheveled then he’d ever saw him. Even his hair was a mess, probably because he’d been tugging it throughout Adachi’s motions. Adachi wanted his hair to be tugged too. Anything for more contact between them. Whatever he could get.

His tongue moved about even though he was so far down and traced that vein again. He liked that bump a lot, and Kurosawa seemed to like when he did that. Back and forth let him suck in a messy, hot breath before shoving himself back down to that wiry pubic hair. The feeling of that on his lips was something special. 

“Goo-ood boy.” Kurosawa panted out, elongating his sentence because of the way Adachi happened to move his tongue. The praise was almost more then he could handle. It was so much and yet not quite enough. Adachi suddenly wanted very desperately to make Kurosawa come. To know what that felt like when he was still inside.

He bobbed his head at a fast pace, wiggling his tongue any time it wasn’t held down by the heavy weight of Kurosawa’s cock. How long have they been doing this for? Kurosawa nudged his hips slightly forward with every single slide of Adachi’s tongue. Chasing pleasure and stealing from Adachi’s willing mouth. 

“You’re so good Adachi.” Kurosawa repeated, this time in that growly tone that had started Adachi into this frenzy. Oh, Adachi liked being called good. He liked it a lot. He wanted Kurosawa to call him all kinds of nice things and complement him like that all the time. Maybe some not so nice things to, in a safer place then this public washroom. 

A hand pet the back of his head as Adachi he sucked deeply, practically glugging against the cock in his throat. His eyes closed and he let himself really feel it. That was a soothing motion that he hadn’t even known had been missing from before now. Why hadn’t Kurosawa been doing that the whole time?

He choked a bit loudly as Kurosawa gently pushed his head down and became more aware of the public setting they were in. Two people walked the washroom together, talking loudly and were clearly drunk. Both Adachi and Kurosawa froze together but neither pulled away. There was no stopping at this point. Not when they were both so close. 

They moved together now, both on the chase for that final moment. Moving slowly and carefully as people fluttered in and out of the washroom around them. Deep presses of hips that Adachi couldn’t help but suck in for. He wanted more, all of it. Again and again. 

It finally quieted for them again and things turned rough, Kurosawa slamming forward making Adachi whine and gag as he had no choice but to take it. Yes, that’s all he ever wanted. Adachi was so ready for the taste of Kurosawa on his tongue. 

He luckily didn’t have to wait much longer, as a final close press shot Kurosawa over the edge. Adachi hair was finally pulled just the way he’d wanted it to be and he couldn’t help but moan around his filling mouth. Kurosawa pressed himself deep, spurting down that open and willing throat. Adachi could barely believe how much he enjoyed the complete act. When could they do this again?

He pulled off once Kurosawa’s grip finally went slack and happily panted to catch his breath. Adachi felt like he was coming back to himself when he could finally feel that his knees were aching from the position. He tried to stand, but only made it halfway before collapsing back down. His legs were useless and asleep. Kurosawa shuffled and tried to grab him, but his movement were sluggishly slow. 

Adachi giggled stupidly, feeling high off of what just happened between them. Kurosawa seemingly caught his own breath and gracefully helped him stand. Adachi leaned heavily against the other man, automatically looking back down to see Kurosawa’s rapidly softening cock. It looked less threatening now that it wasn’t trying to carve its shape into the soft lining of Adachi’s throat. He missed it already. 

Kurosawa gracefully tucked himself back into his pants and then touched Adachi’s face like he was a wonder of the world. It felt so nice to be treasured, even just for a minute. Adachi leaned like his own legs were useless and smiled at Kurosawa. When was the last time he had felt this relaxed? He hadn’t even come himself, but didn’t feel the need to either. Maybe later in his own little safe heaven of a bed, with this memory fresh of his tongue.

Kurosawa kissed him then, lightly on the lips, then the cheek and finally slightly behind on the mole that Adachi was very aware that Kurosawa liked. That had been his first kiss and he had the breath of his first blow job on his lip. And doesn’t it just seem so natural for Adachi to be this much of a mess with his life. Kurosawa still kissed him again though, he didn’t dwell on any of the negative thoughts.

“Come home with me Adachi.” Kurosawa asked, still holding him close. A hand patted down his hair, organizing for Adachi and lips pecked at his again. He smiled and nodded excitedly. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

“I’d like that.” He answered, surprised how rough his own voice sounded. It was strange to barely recognize his own voice and Adachi followed up taking by licking his lips. They felt water-logged and still dry at once. Just like his throat.

Maybe he could convince Kurosawa to let him blow him again in the morning before work. He would thrive from the heavy almost sore throat feeling all day if he could. He’d ask later though, otherwise they might never get out of this bathroom.


End file.
